Mystara Sim Rules
Sim Rules 1. By entering Mystara, you agree to abide by the rules set forth here. Failure to read the rules is not an excuse. Mystara is a privately owned sim, kept open and available for people to roleplay, live, enjoy or explore as visitor. All Terms of Service as set forth by Linden Labs apply here, any violations will result in a warning or a ban. The rules can change at any time, new/updated rules will be posted to the group. It is up to the players to be informed. 2. If you are exploring or observing you MUST wear an observer tag and do not disturb roleplayers. Do not enter any Race HQ. 3. You must be in the main Realm of Mystara group to roleplay here. However, you are not required to join any race clan/group to roleplay here. They are opt-in clans and require an application to get in. If you are not accepted, you are still free to Roleplay as an "outsider". Race leaders reserve the right to accept/deny race clan applications based on a variety of criteria, including how well the character is the embodiment and essence of the race, as well as in-game roleplay factors (such as treason/betrayal of the race). 4. Dress code is medieval and fantasy wear, this includes weapons. Tasteful nudity for ADULT males and females is permitted, for instance: adult mer are welcome to go topless. Clothing isn't required for beasts/creatures, however blatant display of genitalia isn't permitted, keep it tasteful. 5. Child avatars are permitted but they are forbidden to engage in sexual roleplay (aka "ageplay"), and are forbidden the use of sexual and cuddling pose balls. Additionally the player behind the avatar must be over the age of 18. Child avatars here will be exposed to mature discussion, activities, and violence. By playing here you acknowledge and accept this. 6. This is a mature sim with some sexual pose balls and mature activities are permitted and should be expected. If you have an objection to mature language/behavior/visuals - do not enter. Sex Poseball activity IS permitted on Mystara. There are several hidden items around the sim that have sex engines in them. You are free to use them (With your xxx-rated chat in private IMs). If you stumble on people using them, please do not disturb their fun. There is no defined line what sexual RP is allowed in public chat. Please just use basic common sense as to what is TMI, and keep the hardcore RP in private. NOTE: Mystara is NOT a sim for sexual or fettish rp. This may NOT be the aim for your stay in Mystara. 7. Do not enter the private residences of other people. All residences are clearly marked with rental boxes over the doors. Breaking into people’s homes will result in a warning and/or ban. The second floor of the castle counts as the king/queen's residence as well and is private. 8. The use of obnoxious emotes, offensive behavior, and any advertising or campaigning or recruiting for your product/sim will result in a warning and/or banning. Please respect those who wish to enjoy the sim. 9. All disputes need to be addressed to the sim admins. Please respect and follow decisions made by Admins. If you wish to refuse an admin decision, please contact Annie Ibanez. 10. Taking interpersonal drama, insults, flaming, offensive discussion, complaints, politics/race/religion arguments, comments for shock value, and disputes to open chat or to group chat is not allowed. Be polite to others Out of Character. If you have a disagreement, please compose yourself in a professional manner. Insulting, heckling, or otherwise being unnecessarily rude to others OoC, especially staff, may be met with repercussions. If you have an issue with an individual, take it up with them privately or contact an admin, airing your dirty laundry is considered in poor taste. 11. Do not park your character in a busy public place and go AFK for any length of time. If you need a quick break, that is fine, but leaving your character for hours is very frustrating to those who attempt to RP with you, only to find you are without response. You can park yourself in an OOC area. If you do leave your character AFK for a long period of time you will be ejected from the sim and sent back to your home location. �� 12. The sim owner is the final word on all decisions. Taking your issue around to a variety of admins in hopes of getting a different/better answer is not acceptable conduct. 13. The following is FORBIDDEN and could result in a permanent ban: * using mystara group chat to stir up drama and conflict, or to offend people with shock value, especially on such topics as race, politics, and religion. * sheilds and pushers * self-replicating objects that cause sim lag * griefing tools of any kind including chat spy * malicious scripts * advertising your product/sim and/or poaching our players * theft, forgery, copybotting * underage sexual roleplay * being under the age of 18 in real life. * harassing of players Roleplay 1. The entrance platform / welcome area is an OOC zone. 2. OOC must be kept in private or written between between parentheses, brackets, i.e. (( LOL )) 3. Keep your arrival story in Mystara consistent with the history and setting of the land. i.e. - no beaming in from outer space, NO teleporting from the FUTURE. This isn't a time-travel setting, you can't have your steampunk and lazers. 4. Your race must fit the guidelines as set forth in the race clarifications notecard below. If you play a pre-approved character, you do not need to fill out an application sheet. :-) NOTE about dragons: Dragons MUST apply. Contact the Race leader of the dragons (or a sim admin) to check your biped and quadruped dragon forms prior to rp. The following dragon size is not allowed: the Ancient one, or huge metallic avatars (this due to lag). They are allowed during special events. You MUST seek approval FIRST before playing in Mystara if you are a: *Demon *Dragon *Shapeshifter *a (bizarre) cross-breed/creature not listed under approved races in the races notecard. *an anthromorphic creature (animal with human traits, such as bastet) *Vampire, zombie, lich, or other undead *Rare species, such as Avariel (please see Race Page for list) PLEASE NOTE: Furries and Neko are not permitted. Definitions of both are in the races page. Race Limits in Mystara NPC Player Info MYSTARA CHARACTER APPLICATION 5. Play your character realistically, and be informed of your race's traits and abilities. For example, if you are acting completely out of the normal range of behavior for Drow - have a good background reason for it. Feel free to apply to join race groups or contact the leaders for information before getting involved. Each race in Mystara has a set description, going completely against that could result in you being a rogue, and not accepted into the group. 6. No Published Characters. This means we do not allow a Drizzt, Ezio, or any other hero/villain from any lore, book, game or movie in Mystara. Looking like them, or behaving like them falls under the same rule. 7. No roleplaying gods and godesses, or those with god powers. It's simply unfair to others. 8. Don't fly around the realm if your character doesn't have the ability to fly. 9. ALL Races Headquarters are guarded inside and outside by NPC. You cannot go into a race HQ unless invited in or accompanied by a member of the race. You are not to walk in and just 'use' what might be laying around or do role play that could damage an HQ while there is no one there to RP from that race. 10. Damage of properties: It just wouldnt make sense if people trash a shop 5 times a day, or if everybody steals rare potions. 1. Any sort of major destruction of sim buildings/structures/areas needs pre-approval by Annie Ibanez. 2. Any minor destruction or theft that would affect the rp in the shop/building, needs OOC approval of the shop/area/owner or sim admin. Note: an NPC is always attending. 11. All roleplay must be consensual. If someone refuses roleplay, just move along. If someone has to go, RL comes first. If you attack, rape, or otherwise force your roleplay actions onto another, it is grounds for temporary suspension of access to the sim. We highly encourage all players to get in contact with others OOC and clear potential scenarios. 12. Meters are OPTIONAL and PERMITTED. For instance, If you and your buddies want to practice some archery with your azora meters, go for it. We provide a free dice for those who wish to add the element of chance to their actions and enhance their RP even further. If you aren't using your meter, please remove it to reduce lag. 13. Combat must be consensual and god-modding is not permitted. This means if you are unarmed, you likely cannot defeat a dragon. This also means, if you are being attacked you cannot dodge every single time and remain uninjured - we all are not perfect, and roleplaying a "perfect, indefeatable" character will only make people never want to RP with you again. Also, you should not force outcomes on other people. For example: "Bilbo Baggins beats the other hobbit's head in with a club and walks off" This is a prime example of god modding and doing this sort of thing repeatedly can result in being banned. Try this: "Bilbo Baggins attempts to swing his club at the other hobbit". And let the other person follow up. You can dice roll to decide whether the blow connected or not, too. Example: If Bilbo rolls higher, the swing is a success.�� 14. Mystara does not officially have perma-death. Instead of kills, it should be "close deaths" or "severely maimed and injured". Only those wishing to kill of their character or leave the sim can kill themselves off willfully. Complete deaths with plausible resurrections from skilled sorcerers and beings of magic is permitted, but beware of god-moding. 15. Effects HUDs are permitted to enhance your RP/spells. However, using huds with griefing tools, pushers, chat spies, biting(bloodlines etc), and cages is NOT permitted. This can result in an immediate ban. All-time running scripts are NOT permitted. 16. Rezzing private prims are only allowed when... *You have rented a house in Mystara *They are for rp. (rez when the scene starts) *Must be removed right after the rp *May never alter the current state of the realm. *May not block public passages (unless pre-approved) *Only Use the OOC area to unpack boxes, and clean up. *Editing items: find a sandbox on the SL Grid. Mystara FAQ Mystara Administration Owner: Annie Ibanez General Manager: Essie Radford Sim Admins: Terry Toland (US) Mercy Akami (US) Eldresh Saenz (US) Essie Radford (EU) Jackie Mondalimare (EU) Antoinettestark Resident (US) Platinus Wirefly 'Mystara Race Leaders: ' Leader of the Dragons: Angela Carling (aka Angel) + Admin of Mystara Leader of the Humans: Android Nakajima (aka Rinoa Zalaf) + Admin of Mystara Leader of the Merfolk: Kol Tchailenov + Admin of Mystara Leader of the Elves: Cristabella Contepomi (aka Bella) + Admin of Mystara Leader of the Mystfolk: Terry Toland+Sim Admin of Mystara Leader of the Demons: OOC ADMIN: ALL Admins Leader of the Wolves - Leader: Collin Andel (aka Ezekiel) Leader of the Greenskins: Twisted Binder (aka Gromthal Skullcrusha) Category:Official Information Category:Sim Rules